Atada a una Serpiente
by Magic.Twins07
Summary: ¡Es increíble!, por una estupida pelea... ¡estoy atada a mi peor Enemigo! y como mi suerte es tan buena, Tendre que dormir con él Peliteñido...pero ¿quien dijo que no podia ser una experiencia placentera?...DrHr, dejen comentarios, Graxias!
1. El comienzo de una pesadilla

**Holas!!...bueno aqui llego con un nuevo fic y la verdad tenia que escribirlo, la idea se me vino como loca a la cabeza, y no, no dejare de escribir mis otros fic... algun tiempo tendre y terminare de escribir los capis de mis otras dos historias...que por cierto son buenisimas xD!...que egocentrica jaja...bueno decirles que me falta muy poco para salir de vacas, asi que en vacaciones escribire lo que mas pueda... y obvio primero pensar en la quinta peli de harry potter jajaja ya pus despues de esta latera introduccion, los dejo leer tranquilamente... Espero que les guste.**

**Obviamente nada es mio...todo es del grandioso libro Harry Potter, sacado de la Grandiosa Cabeza de Rowling... exceptuando el profesor de D.C.A.O**

* * *

"_**Atada a una Serpiente"**_

**Capítulo 1: "El comienzo de una pesadilla"**

- Muy bien Rata de Biblioteca!.- Me decía Malfoy, al ver, que yo levantaba la mano para responder a una pregunta del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me encontraba a dos mesas mas adelante, pero aun así se las arreglaba para que yo le escuchara lo que me decía.- Pero las Sangres Sucias, como TÚ, no tienen derecho a pisar tierra de un Malfoy…yo la responderé!.- Me dijo, levantando aun más su mano.

- Cállate Hurón!...- Fue lo único que se me vino a la cabeza, mire atrás un momento y luego hice lo mismo que el Slytherin oxigenado.

- No me ganaras Sangre Sucia!.- dijo para sí, y luego levanto aun mas su mano… y luego yo hice lo mismo, me miro con una de sus caras mas odiosas y luego levanto… ah! bueno ya se imaginan no, se convirtió en una pelea muy competitiva, parecíamos dos niñitos chiquitos y realmente me fastidiaba!... lo Odio!

- DEJATE DE JODER HURON!

- TU ERES LA QUE SOBRA AQUÍ SABELOTODO!

- OXIGENADO!

- RATA DE BIBLIOTECA!

- HIJITO DE PAPI!

- ESA ME LA PAGAS SANGE SUCIA!

**- YA BASTA LOS DOS!!**.- sin darnos cuenta, nosotros, dos chicos de chicos de 17 años, estábamos parados y gritándonos cosas a los mil vientos, obviamente hasta los marcianos de otras galaxias nos escucharon… y luego sonó la campana que indicaba la salida y Fin de nuestra pelea de niñatos.- Ustedes dos se me quedan!.- nos dijo, mire a mis amigos con cara de ayuda, pero ya no podían hacer nada. Harry me hizo una seña, me estarían esperando cerca del lago, nuestro lugar favorito, para contarles mi tragedia… ¡Merlín!, cual será el castigo…

- Bueno…- y así comenzó una larga y latera charla del profesor de D.C.A.O, para que luego comenzara mi pesadilla!.-… asi que les aplicare un hechizo.- Mi cara y la del niñato ese, tenian una exprecion de ¿Esta loco?, pero…- Es un hechizo de Magnetismo.- Ahora yo lo interrogaba con la mirada… Malfoy, no me interesa.- Quiero que convivan.- Mis ojos se abrieron mas que los de Hagrid cuando ve una criatura mágica rara y peligrosa.- Será el castigo perfecto para ustedes…

- Espere un momento… YO NO PIENSO ESTAR ATADO A ESTA SANGRE SUCIA!.- dijo Malfoy muy enojado.

- Como si ha mi me gustara estar cerca de ti, oxigenado.- Lo mire desafiante, Malfoy me iba a reprimir, pero lo el profesor se lo impidió.

- ¡Ya!, No es si quieren o no… ¡Lo aran y punto!

- Si me permite Señor, este es un castigo injusto… hablare…

- Con Dumbledore…pues ya lo hice y dijo que lo aprobaba, ya que ustedes pelean todo el tiempo.- Y sonrió, para después tomar su varita.- Acérquense.- Obviamente ninguno lo hizo.- Si no se acercan los hechizare, y déjenme decirles que se muchos hechizo peores que un simple _Desmaius_…- Y puso una cara peor que la de Snape...-

Yo obedecí de inmediato, no por nada era una alumna ejemplar y bueno Malfoy se hizo de rogar, el muy imbecil estuvo mas de 15 minutos discutiendo, por lo que nos aumento 1 hora mas de estar magnetizados, ash!.

- _Magnetus Tempus_** (N/A: suena lindo, por eso lo puse xD…no critiquen el chamullado hechizo xDD!, porque esta chamullado¿cierto:S)**...Bueno, pude haber ocupado uno mas fácil…- murmuraba el profesor.

- Profesor, disculpe…pero ¿porque este hechizo?.- Pregunte

- Simplemente, porque son opuestos…- Debo aceptarlo, obviamente fusiona excelente.- permanecerán hasta las ocho, pegados.-Bien, todo esta bien… tener que pasar mas de 10 horas con mi enemigo es fabuloso.- Me voy… ah pero algo les advierto, ni intenten safarse del hechizo antes de la hora dada… Las consecuencias no serán buenas para ustedes dos… Adiós.- Y se fue, dejándonos ahí, sin nada que hacer… Merlín, que pase esta muy mala pesadilla.

- No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, Malfoy, vendrás adonde yo voy, te guste o no.- Lo mire amenazadoramente.

- No te creas, Sangre Impura¡iremos a donde yo quiera!

- ¡Déjate de estupideces y vente!

- ¡No Granger, un Malfoy nunca le haría caso a una San…!

- Retráctate de lo que dices, sucia Serpiente rastrera.- Harry y Ron llegaron justo en el momento en el que este estupido sacara su varita, me podía defender sola, pero estoy feliz de tener amigos así, ahora, Harry apuntaba a Malfoy con su varita, y este trataba de sacar la suya, pero yo lo impedí, ya que se la quite de las manos, jajaja que buena soy.

- Y Hermy¿cual es el castigo?.- Me pregunto Ron, ya que a simple vista, parecía que solo estaba al lado de Malfoy.

- Pues…obsérvenlo ustedes mismos.- Corrí a donde estaban Ron y Harry, o mas bien trate de correr… ¡Rayos que come este idiota!... Si caí al suelo, llevándome a Malfoy conmigo, que para colmo cayó encima de mí ¡QUITATE ENGENDRO!

- ¡DEJA DE MANDONEARME, TU ERES LA IDIOTA QUE CORRE, SABIENDO QUE ESTAMOS MAGNETIZADOS… NO-NOS-PO-DE-MOS SE-PA-RAR-NERD!.- Me dijo, como se no le hubiera entendido… es un cabrón…

- ¡COMO TE ODIO!

- ¡PUES ES MUTUO!.- En ese momento Ron y Harry nos miraban anonados, bueno a decir verdad, me había olvidado que estaban aquí.

- ¡YA BASTA!.- Grito Harry.- Hermione, ignóralo…no sigas su juego.- para decirme esto Harry se me acerco y me lo dijo al oído, la verdad no se porque me lo dijo al oído…bueno, es Harry.

- Cuídate Hurón, porque si llego a saber que le has hecho algo a mi amiga, juro que no tendrás descendencia!.- decía Harry, con tal cara, que llegaba a parecerse al Snape¡Que Horror!... espera un momento…

- Harry¿dices eso como si nos fueran a dejar solos?.- Me preocupe, lo que menos quería era estar a solas con esta víbora.

- Hermione, no te enojes, pero…tenemosentrenamientodeQuidditch.- Aunque Ron lo haya dicho muy rápido, le entendí…me iban a dejar sola con este cabeza hueca!...

- ¿QUE?.- pegue un grito de mil infiernos.- ¡ No me pueden dejar sola con este teñido!

-¡A quien le dices teñido, Sangre Sucia!... a mi tampoco me agrada estar pegada a ti… ¡es asqueroso!

- Cuida tu vocabulario Malfoy.

- Mejor cállate San Potter, y pobre de ti Comadreja que digas algo.- amenazó, luego empezó a caminar, pero como yo no me moví, el muy inbecil, se callo nuevamente.

- ¡Eso Malfoy!, ese es tu oficio ideal… Limpiar el piso jajaja.- Empezamos a reír, mientras Malfoy se levantaba y nos miraba con odio y con una debajo de la túnica, pero que sorpresa, el muy tonto no se acordó que yo tenia su varita… Jajajaja ¡imaginen su cara!

- Hasta las ocho Hermione…-

- ¡¡¡ERES ASQUEROSA!!!... DE VUELVEME MI VARITA!.- El muy bastardo me tenia entre sus garras, me estaba quitando el oxigeno con sus sucias manos y para colmo me quito su varita, inmovilizando, inmediatamente, a Ron y Harry… estaba a punto de caer desmayada cuando…

- ¡Sr. Malfoy, suelte a su compañera ahora!.- Grande McGonagall, nunca pensé querer tanto a una profesora…Uy que falso sonó eso, como sea, McGonagall llego justo a tiempo.- 50 Pts. menos para Slytherin, Srta. Granger¿se encuentra usted bien?.

- No se preocupe profesora…Estoy bien.- me costaba respirar, pero mas me importaban mis amigos.- _Finite Incantatem… _¿Chicos están bien?.- Les pregunte, algo cansada.

- Si Herms…

- Sr. Malfoy, lo quiero en mi oficina… ¡ahora!.- empezamos a caminar detrás de McGonagall.- Dije Malfoy, Srta. Granger.

- Que vieja mas inteligente.- Murmuro sarcásticamente la serpiente.

- ¿Decía Sr. Malfoy?

- No puedo ir solo… el profesor de defensa nos ha magnetizado, no podemos separarnos.

- Oh!...bueno en ese caso… Srta. Granger, que le sucede…Srta. Granger.- y eso fue lo último que escuche… me faltaba demasiado aire y ya no entraba mas a mis pulmones, no aguante mas estar en pie y ¡Puff!, no supe que mas paso.

Desperté en enfermería, pensé que todo eso de estar pegada a Malfoy había sido un sueño, pero no… ahí estaba él…¿Dormido?...- _"tengo que aceptar que Malfoy es muy guapo y que se ve como un ángel durmiendo, y que… Un momento Hermione¡es Malfoy!... ¿Que te pasa tonta?"._- Salí de mis pensamientos, al ver que Malfoy se despertaba.

- ¿Hasta que despertaste?.- Me dijo, muy malhumorado.

- No empieces Malfoy…No estoy para peleas.

- ¿Te puedes levantar?.- No puede ser, no lo creo…la mirada de Malfoy es de…es de… Merlín¿esta preocupado?.- No es que pienses que me preocupo por algo tan insignificante como tu, es que ya es la de que nos podamos separar.- Me dijo con mucha frialdad… la verdad me desilusione, pensé que… o bueno, después de que Dra…digo Malfoy dijera eso, llego el profesor de D.C.A.O.

- Buenas noches… Listos para ser despegados.- nos pregunto, un lado de mi estaba demasiado feliz, pero una parte no… que raro…- _Finite Incantatem…_ Bueno si siguieron mis instrucciones… Sr. Malfoy puede irse, la Srta. Granger tiene que descansar.- Dicho y hecho, Malfoy se levantaba para irse pero…¡Oh no!.

- ¿QUE RAYOS PASO¿POR QUE SIGO MAGNETIZADO A ELLA?.- Pregunto, hirviendo Malfoy.

- Malfoy¿Qué has hecho todo el tiempo en que yo estuve dormida?.- Le pregunte, tratando de sonar calmada, obviamente no lo estaba.

- Bueno… Que más Granger…aburrirme.- dijo sin gesto alguno.

- Malfoy…- insiste.

- Granger no me mires con esa cara.- Me amenazo.- ¡Esta bien!, necesitaba salir, me sentía…estaba aburrido y trate de quitar el hechizo, pero no funciono¿Contenta?.- pregunto sarcastico.

- ¿QUE HICISTE QUE?...SABES QUE LOS HECHIZOS CON TIEMPO, NO SE DEBEN ROMPER ANTES DE LA HORA, DIA, AÑO O LO QUE SEA, DADA¡IDIOTA!…

- NADIE ME GRITA, MENOS TU SAN…

- ¡YA!, siempre peleando…¡parecen casados!

- ¡NUNCA!.- dijimos al unísono.

- al fin en algo en lo que están de acuerdo… bueno, el hechizo no se romperá, hasta que aprendan a convivir, hasta que sus imanes se contraigan…ósea cuando se comprendan u no peleen, recién en ese momento se separaran.

- No puede…¡tiene que haber una solución!

- se los advertí, les dije que las consecuencias no iban ha hacer buenas… Lo siento… mandare a llamar a Dumbledore, para ver que podemos hacer.

Mi pesadilla no podia ser peor…Malfoy…atado a mi hasta quizás cuando… el que me dejo sin aire… esperen ¿que habrá pasado con eso?…¿Qué le habrán hecho?, bueno dejémoslo en el olvido.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego el director.

- ¿Qué tal jóvenes?.- nos saludo.

- Señor director¿Qué haremos?.- pregunto el profesor.

- Ya tengo todo solucionado… alojaran en la torre de Premios Anuales, se preguntaran como puede ser, pues simple, esa torre tiene dos salas comunes, las que comparten Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y las que comparten Slytherin y Gryffindor…pero hay otra vacía, con una sola habitación… esa ocuparan, ya que solo pueden estar a medio metro de distancia.- El director puso una cara que no me gusto…pero que se hará.- Espero no tener problemas con ustedes dos mientras estén unidos magnéticamente, quiero que el problema de hoy, quede en el olvido…Señor Malfoy, yo hablare con McGonagall, para solucionar su problema…bueno adiós… ah!, señorita Granger, Puppy dice que ya se puede ir, profesor usted sabe donde queda la habitación¿me hace el favor de llevarlos?…- el profesor asintió y con lo último dicho, se retiro.

- Bueno chicos¡Vamos!.- Y caminamos hacia la torre, se me hizo raro que Malfoy no dijera nada delante de Dumbledore y mas aun que no se fuera a regañadientes todo el camino a la torre.- llegamos…em… ah sí… _Fénix Dorado_.- Dijo la contraseña y dentro había una sala muy linda, no se como, pero la habitación era justa para los dos…con toques dorados y rojos en los sillones y las sillas y adornos verdes y plateados…¿Dumbledore hizo esto?...

- Oyeron la contraseña… vieron todo, bueno sin mas que decir ni hacer…me voy… ¡Pórtense bien!.- ¿Que quiso decir con eso?...bueno lo cierto es que aquí comienza mi peor experiencia en Hogwarts…Merlín y todos los magos… ¡Estoy atada a una Serpiente!.

FIN DEL CAPITULO...

* * *

**Y que tal?... bueno?, malo?...espero q el primer capi les haya gustado, y yo se que pueden dejar un rr jeje solo le apretan al GO y cha chan!... a escribir el comentario...bueno despues de este lapso de idiotosis me despido...se me cuidan! y Gracias por leerme... Bye**

**CaMyX!...Magic.Twins07**

**N/A: como siempre pongo...sorry la falta ortografica...eso ! xDD!**


	2. ¿Que me esta ocurriendo?

**Holas!...bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capi...ojala y sea de su agrado...**

**N/A: los personajes no son mios...ya quisiera yo... bueno como todos saben pertenecen a la famosa y grandiosa cabeza de Rowling...**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "¿Que me esta ocurriendo?"**

Llevo más de 10 minutos parada como boba, Malfoy esta igual, solo que él esta muy sumido en sus pensamientos, pero su cara no expresa nada, solo frialdad.

- Malfoy…creo que en este tiempo debemos hacer una tregua.- Rompí el silencio y no precisamente con una pregunta, mas bien es un hecho.

- Estoy de acuerdo…- ¿Qué he oído, Malfoy ha aceptado?

- Entonces…Nada de insultos crueles y/o maltratos.- Y le extendí mi mano.

- Concuerdo, pero no esperes a que no se me salga Ratón de biblioteca, Sabelotodo Granger, rata de laboratorio…

- ¡He entendido!.- intervine.

- Entonces…tregua.- Y estrecho mi mano y una sensación muy rara invadió todo mi cuerpo y eso me asusto, nunca antes lo había sentido…no era odio, ni desconfianza…era algo más…no dude más y en cosa de segundos ya mi mano no apretaba la suya, me miro algo raro y yo me puse mas roja que el pelo de mi pelirrojo amigo y solo dije…

- Lo…lo siento…es que, es que…necesito rascarme la cabeza.- ¡AH¡QUE ESTUPIDA ERES HERMIONE GRANGER!

- y así dicen que los Muggles no son raros...Bueno Sabe…Granger, opino que deberíamos ir a dormir… este no fue uno de mis mejores días.- Me dijo, dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras que dirigían a nuestra habitación… ¿nuestra?, sonó ha vida de casados¡Rayos hasta donde llegare!...

- No se tu, pero yo antes de dormir me doy un baño, y aunque este atada, pegada, magnetizada o como quieras llamarle, no será una excepción.- Esto la verdad era para molestar al serio de Malfoy, pero…

- Creo que seria bueno, como dije, no fue uno de mis mejores días…

- yo y mi bocota…- murmure, porque siempre tengo que decir algo¿no pudo quedarme callada?

- ¿decías?.- lo ignore. Al llegar a la habitación, que grande fue mi sorpresa… ¡no estaba tan equivocada!, la cama justo ahí, frente a nosotros, era MATRIMONIAL…

- ¿Qué rayos?...- fue lo único que murmure

- Y no sé como dicen que el viejo no esta chiflado… Bueno Granger, habrá que compartir.- Dijo muy tranquilo y eso me incomodo.

- ¿Cómo¿no estas molesto?

- Era de imaginarse, ese viejo loco, como bien lo dije… ESTA LOCO, TOTALMENTE LOCO… o a caso ¿fui el único que observo su cara antes de que se fuera?.- Lo mire, tenia toda la razón, Dumbledore llevaba una cara de "aquí pasara algo", al igual que el preofesor de defensa...¡El mundo esta de cabeza!. ¡Ash!odio que Malfoy tenga razón; le tengo mucho respeto al director, pero realmente esta LOCO, a que cabeza se le ocurre hacer dormir a dos adolescentes juntos que ni siquiera tienen 15 años, sino 17, cuando las hormonas están mas revueltas que plumas en un gallinero.

- ¡Pues yo no pienso dormir con una ruin serpiente!

- ¡Pues tendrás te guste o no!

- ¡Por qué yo tengo que pagar los platos rotos si no he hecho nada!

- ¡AHORA SOY YO EL CULPABLE DE TODO!, pues te informo que los DOS empezamos a pelearnos.

- ¡Mentira!

- ¡Acéptalo, Granger!, sabes que tengo la razón.- En ese momento bajo el tono de su voz, me pregunto porque…

- AHS!, Ok, si la tienes.- odio admitirlo, pero es cierto…- pero no por eso…-

- Bien Granger, aprendes a convivir más rápido de lo que pensé.- creo que mi pregunta esta mas que respondida… ¿Qué hace Malfoy MAS cerca de lo que debería estar de mi?... ¿Por qué tiene esa sonrisa de triunfo?... estoy muy nerviosa…acaso ¿lo habrá notado?.- OK, acaso esperas una invitación para tomar tus cosas.- se alejo¡Que alivio!.- o es que ¿necesito llamar a San Potter o a la Comadreja, para que te ayuden?... Muévete Granger, que mi tiempo es valioso.

- ¡Hey!, quedamos en que nada de insultos.- trate de sonar lo mas calmada posible, pero mi voz denotaba aun algo de nerviosismo.

- Hacia ti, pero nunca dijimos hacia tus amiguitos…si es que se les puede llamar así…

- ¡fíjate que si se les puede llamar así… a los que no se les puede llamar amigos es a tus robots!.- ¡Me enferma!, eso de robots no se donde lo saque, pero de verdad lo parecen… ¡les hacen caso en todo!.

A todo esto, ya íbamos caminando hacia el cuarto de baño… Este oxigenado empezó a caminar y yo lo sigo sin darme cuenta, no puedo ser mas despistada... estoy peor que Ron cuando mira a Luna…

- Ya déjate de comportar como niñita… llegamos.- la serpiente venenosa abrió la puerta y al entrar observe, atenta, un espacioso baño, de cerámica azul, con tres luces, de muy baja intensidad, en tres esquinas y una gran bañera, un poco mas grande que la del baño de prefectos, y aparte había una regadera… Era muy bello y lo mejor tenía todos mis productos favoritos… ¡al fin! algo de lo que Dumbledore se preocupo de hacer bien.

- Bien…- Mire hacia todos lados y camine unos centímetros mas cerca de la gran bañera, haciendo tropezar a Malfoy.

- ¡Hey¡avisa cuando te muevas!.- me dijo enojado, pero yo ni caso le hice, saque mi varita y murmure unas palabras.- ¿Para que es el biombo?

- Simple… Tú te cambias de un lado y yo del otro… Gracias a Merlín estamos a 50cm de distancia, lo suficiente como para poder cambiarnos ropa cómodamente… ahora con tu permiso.- Y me escondí detrás del biombo, haciendo que Malfoy perdiera un poco el equilibrio, por lo que empezó a resoplar por lo bajo.

El agua ya se estaba preparando, preferimos darnos una ducha, era más rápida y sencilla.

- Estas listo Malfoy, pues porque yo sí

- Espérate…

- dicen que las mujeres somos mas demorosas…pues hoy he comprobado que no

- ¿Que murmullas Granger?

- nada que te importe…solo apúrate…

- Ok!, listo…¿contenta?.- ¡RAYOS!, porque lo hice apurar… al desaparecer el biombo, apareció Malfoy en traje de baño negro, muy sexy **(N/A ó bañadores, como deseen llamarles)**, con un muy, muy, atlético cuerpo, un mechon caia rebelde sobre su rostro y esta tenia un semblante frio,como la frialdad de sus grises ojos, que le daban un toque mas atractivo… me quede mirándolo como boba¡ESTE CHICO ES UN BOMBON ANDANTE!.- _"Santos Magos… esta como para comérselo vivo… ¡Hombre!, que pectorales…¡HERMIONE, POR FAVOR ES MALFOY!...HELLO!, ES EL CHICO QUE TANTO ODIAS…_

- Granger…Granger…¡GRANGER!.- Salí de mis pensamientos… estoy mas colorada que un tomate y el fuego juntos…- Apágate Granger, o incendiaras el colegio…jajaja.-...se dio cuenta...

- Cállate Malfoy… solo es el calor del vapor que sale.- Si una escapada perfecta.

- Si, ya hay demasiado vapor… ¿Quién va primero?

- Obvio yo…Damas primero

- en todo caso, tendré que entrar contigo.- abrí demasiado mis ojos.- estaríamos muy lejos si yo no entro con tigo.

- Esta bien…

Entramos a la ducha… el agua caí sobre mi piel, se sentía tan bien, por un instante volví ha hacer solo yo, me olvide de que Malfoy estaba conmigo y empecé a disfrutar de mi ducha como siempre lo hacia. Malfoy estaba callado, por eso también fue mas fácil olvidarse de todo…pero solo duro unos minutos, cuando mire por la comisura de mis ojos, me sorprendí, era yo o ¿Malfoy me miraba embobado?...

- te toca.- lo dije sin mirar, para ver como reaccionaba

- Ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo.- error… solo era cosa mía. Entro a la ducha y era mi turno de esperar…

-_ Que tonta fui, como pensar que Malfoy me observaba…Merlín, este chico si que esta re chupete… ¡Hermione de donde sacas tanta estupidez junta!... ay pero es que esta tan bueno... mira esa espalda… que músculos… que pectorales…que…¡HERMIONE YA BASTA!, AHORA DEJA DE BABOSEAR Y PON ATENCION QUE TE VA A PREGUNTAR ALGO…¡ NO ESTOY BABOSA!... ok no lo estas, pero quieres poner atención por favor…¡babosa!...NO SOY..._

_- _Granger sal de ahí, hace media hora que te pido el jabón

-_ "Te lo dije…babosa y además mensa" _perdón…deja jabonarme yo primero… esto siempre lo hago al ultimo.

- Adelante…- Rodó los ojos. Empece a Jabonar todo mi Cuerpo e incluso mi espalda, aunque con un poco de dificultad, tal parece que el rubio teñido se dio cuenta y…

- Te veo complicada… te propongo un trato, yo jabono tu espalda y tu después me jabonas la mía, así todos seremos felices…

- ¿adonde quieres llegar con esto?

- ¿Por qué me vez, Granger, por psicópata sexual?... no seas ridícula, vi que te costaba trabajo jabonarte y te ofrecí mi ayuda, ahora si no la quieres ya no es mi problema.

- Bien…- le pase el jabón y me voltee, dándole la espalda a Malfoy…al momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto con mi piel, me sentí indefensa, mi piel se erizo y un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna… ¿Qué se supone que significa?...

Habían pasado ya 5 minutos y ni cuenta me daba que ya era mucho tiempo en el cual Malfoy me jabonaba toda la espalda, lo reconozco estaba algo relajada… bueno estaba demasiado relajada para darme cuenta.

- He terminado…- Me dijo, enjuagando sus manos.

- Y ¿Por qué has demorado tanto?.- Le pregunte después de darme un último remojón, antes de que me tocara a mi…jabonar a ejem.. Malfoy.

- Porque si no te diste cuenta, el jabón es en barra…se va fácilmente de las manos…- Respondió, muy rápido para decir verdad.

- OK…

- Bien, tú turno… y te informo que no me gusta que me quede ningún espacio sin jabón.- ¡Ash¡insoportable!... Bueno hice lo mismo que Malfoy, frote el jabón en mis manos, formando gran cantidad de espuma, para luego pasarla por la muy bien formada espalda…¡AY¿Por qué soy tan débil?... El dicho Muggle es muy cierto, "la Carne es Débil"… demasiado diría yo…

Al cabo de 4 minutos, Malfoy ya estaba listo…Quise darme un remojón nuevamente pero…

- Granger, fíjate por donde pisas… Quizás te puedes encontrar de frente con el suelo de la bañera…

- ¡Cállate Malfoy!, no soy ton… ¡AH!.-… por ser tan confianzuda y no escuchar, me pasa esto…estuve a 10 mini milímetros de tener un encuentro, muy, muy, muy cercano con el piso de la bañera, pero justo en ese momento…

- Te lo dije Granger…- Estaba segura que ya la bañera tenía mi nombre…pero cuando abro mis ojos y levanto mi cara…ahí estaba él, sosteniéndome… Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, estábamos tan cerca uno del otro, nuestras caras se juntaban aun más y… Merlín ¡ME ESTOY BESANDO CON MI PEOR ENEMIGO, Y LO PEOR... NO HAGO NADA POR IMPEDIRLO, MAS BIEN ¿LO DISFRUTO?!...que pasa contigo Hermione Jane Granger…

* * *

**Bueno este fue el segundo chap... que tal?. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el fic y aun mas a los que le dejaron rr...Graxias !!**

**Bueno y encuanto a las preguntas que me hizo lechuz, actualizo cuando puedo u, generalmente cada dos o tres semanas nnU... y la verdad ni idea de si sera largo o corto, sera dependiendo de mis ideas y del tiempo que tenga...claro que en dos semanas mas salgo de vaks y ahi tndre mas tiempo D... bueno no estamos leyendo y dejen agradables, malos, consejos o lo que se les ocurra en un rr...apretenle a GO y nada mas...Bye!**

**CaMyX...Magic.Twins07 P!**

**p.d: ya es habitual xD... sorry las faltas ortograficas xD!**


	3. Insultos van, pero no regresan

**Holas!...bueno aqui les dejo el tercer capi...ojala y les guste, y el porque de mi demora... simple,**** es que el capi no me convencia, hice demaciados cambios... costo!, pero bueno... nus vemos al final **

**N/A: los personajes no son mios...ya yo quisiera que lo fueran n.n... bueno como todos saben pertenecen a la famosa y grandiosa cabeza de Rowling...**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: "Insultos van, pero no regresan" **

5…10…15 segundos transcurridos y siguen muchos mas si no logro deshacer este maldito beso, que por muy mal que me caiga el muy idiota besa excelente… ¡Merlín!, esta víbora es mas que un simple cuerpo sexy, si no que también un gran besador… _¡pero que rayos hablas Hermione ¡¡es Malfoy!!... _

- _"Malfoy…"_.- me repetí y mas rápido que Ron comiendo en la cena, me separe de Malfoy

- ¿Qué crees que haces?.- pregunte atontada.

- ¿Qué que hago?.- sonrió irónico.- ¿Qué hacemos?, esta mejor dicho…

- ¡EY TU ME BESASTE!

- ¡pero tu respondiste!... a mi me pareció que lo disfrutabas…

- ¡JA¡COMO SI FUERAS BRAD PITT!

- ¿Brad que?

- ¡eso que importa ahora!, el caso es que NI SUEÑES que tu beso me ha gustado… ¡ES EL BESO MAS PATETICO QUE ME HAN DADO Y OBVIAMENTE SI PROVIENE DE UN BEBITO TEÑIDO!.-

- ESTO YA ES EL COLMO… ¡MIRA GRANGER A MI NADIE ME DICE BEBITO Y MENOS TEÑIDO!... ¡yo pensaba que eras una Gryffindor y que nunca rompías tu promesas!.- Escupió este estupido.

- ¡PUES TE HAS EQUIVOCADO DE CASA, IMBESIL!... ¡Los fieles son los Hufflepuff… hasta para eso eres un cabeza hueca!

- MIREN A HERMIONE GRANGER, LA PREFECTA MAS PERFECTA, LA CONOCIDA RAT… BUENO YA LO SABES.- Es increíble, Malfoy no me insulto.- Y TAMBIEN CONOCIDA POR CUMPLIR LO QUE PROMETE… veo que eres todo lo contrario…

- MIRA TEÑIDO, TE PARAS DE HABLAR IDIOTECES… YO CUMPLO MIS PROMESAS, PERO NO CON NIÑATOS COMO TU.

- Serás niña… mira que armar tremendo lió por un B-E-S-O…- Me quede callada…ese era el motivo principal¡ES EL BESO QUE ARRUINARA MI VIDA!

- PUES TE REPITO, PARA MI FUE HORRENDO Y DESAGRADABLE…MIRA MALFOY, ESTO QUEDA AQUÍ, NADIE Y ENTIENDE BIEN, NADIE SABRA LO QUE PASO… PARA MI ESTO QUEDA ENTERRADO Y ALGO TE DIGO¡NO ESPERES A QUE CUMPLA CON LA MALDITA TREGUA!.- Y en lo que canta un gallo, tome mi toalla y salí de la ducha, aunque ya no la necesitaba, ya que con todo esto ya estaba seca. Cuando Salí, Malfoy perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura, seguido de una mirada de odio hacia mí.

Desde ese momento, no me importo nada, ni que Malfoy se entumiera de frió ó que el mismo diablo me estuviera hablando.

Me vestí lo más rápido que podía y mire el reloj que había en la pared.

- ¡Apurate!, que quiero terminar ya, este maldito día.- Lo único que quería era dormir.

- No veo porque tan molesta… y me dices a mi bebito…

- Por tu bien físico y también psicológico, mantén tu boca cerrada.- Gruñí.

- Listo… Vamonos.- Y salio rápidamente de la habitación de baño, haciéndome caer.- OH!, perdón Granger, pues ¿no querías salir rápido?.- dijo sarcástico.

- ¡Mira grandísimo Idiota, deja de ponerme de mal humor o te ira…- Después de eso, no supe mas, solo vi cuando Malfoy saco su varita y después negro total…

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy adolorida, creí que todo había sido un muy mal sueño, pero que equivocada estaba, a mi lado estaba Malfoy, durmiendo tan angelicalmente, que parecía un niñito de lo más tierno… ¡Diablos¿Por qué tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente guapo¿Por qué vez que lo miro durmiendo o en traje de baño, como ayer, viene este pensamiento?... ¡AY MERLIN!, _¿Qué ha este no le enseñaron a dormir con pijama cuando hay visitas o una chica?_, pensé y es que el idiota dormía solo en boxers dejando ver su muy bien formado torso que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, y lo peor es que por él bajaban unas muy juguetonas gotas de sudor.

No se como, pero logre quitar mi mirada de ahí, con un gran rubor en mis mejillas… _Hermione Granger¡BASTA YA!..._

- ¡Despierta teñido!, tenemos clases y no pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa.- No lo mire, no quería que viera el efecto que produce en mi…¡no, nunca lo sabrá!

- Granger, son las 6:00 de la mañana…- Gruño

- ¡Pues te levantas y punto!, o prefieres que te despierte con _aguamenti_.

- Que antipática eres…- se levantó.- ¿Contenta?

- Claro Huroncito…- él rodó los ojos y se cruzo de brazos. Quede atónita mirándolo, incluso se me había olvidado por completo que no traía nada puesto, solo sus boxers.

- ¿Qué miras?... ¿no es que no quieres llegar tarde?.- Dijo, preparándose para caminar al cuarto de baño.

-… si… Vamos.- Bien... ¿es día de los inocentes?, porque la broma no me esta gustando… Malfoy…Malfoy…¿no me insulta?...

- Bien Granger… lo mismo de ayer, pero esta vez uno entra primero y el otro después.- asentí, Malfoy estaba muy serio.

- Pero…pero no podemos estar muy separados y… no es muy amplio el espacio en el cual estaremos… no podrás hacer nada… si te mueves yo caeré dentro y tu te caerás conmigo y así viceversa.

- Si es un problema, pero se arregla.- Agito su varita, dirigida al pequeño espacio entre la bañera y la pared, y en cuestión de segundos el espacio era muy amplio… Malfoy es muy bueno con los hechizos sin habla… _a todo esto ¿Cómo era que se llaman?... ¿inaudibles?, creo que deberé estudiar… _

- ¡EY GRANGER!.- salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar su irritante voz.- ¡Hasta que al fin me pones atención!... vas tu primero.- obviamente no me lo pidió.

- EY¡A MI NADIE ME DICE LO QUE DEBO HACER Y LO QUE NO!

- Bien… entonces yo voy primero…

- ¡NO!, yo entro…

- Mujeres… ¿quien las entiende?

- ¡Cállate Teñido!

- ¡Ahs!, entra pronto ¿quieres?... Llegaremos tarde al comedor…- El comedor… rayos no lo pensé… ¿ME SENTARAN EN SLYTHERIN?...

* * *

**Bueno este fue el tercer capi... que tal?. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el fic y aun mas a los que le dejaron rr...THANK!, y sigan dejandolos q lo mejor q le puede pasar a un escritor, es saber que su historia le agrada a sus lectores xD!**

**bye...!**

**CaMyX...Magic.Twins07 xP!**

**p.d: ya es habitual xD... sorry las faltas ortograficas xD!**


End file.
